The present invention relates to exercisers, and in particular to an isometric exercise device for joggers and the like.
Walking, jogging, long distance running, and other similar exercises have become increasingly popular, and are generally believed to improve the participant's cardiovascular system, body tone, and general state of health. Although such exercises are typically considered quite beneficial in developing lower body muscles, particularly the legs, they are not generally useful for toning the upper body muscles, such as those located in the arms, shoulders, back, chest, etc. Separate weight lifting exercises are usually required to establish a complete exercise program.
Since walking and jogging are rather time consuming activities, it is very difficult for most working individuals to simultaneously maintain a supplemental exercise program for the upper body. This situation is particularly exacerbated when special facilities, such as weight lifting machines, and other exercise equipment are required.